The present invention relates to a lighting fixture and more particularly to a lighting fixture especially adapted for use with bulbs known generally as PAR bulbs. More particularly, the invention relates to a lighting fixture which may be readily relamped rendering the fixture particularly adapted for use in inaccessable locations.